The Hated Ice Witch
by The Bunny Empress
Summary: After failing to bring Elsa back, Ana was forced to be Queen when she became of age. She marries Kristoff, the one who saved her from Elsa's attack. Hans was arrested. Trade was cut with Wesselton. And Elsa became a mythical character named the Ice Witch. Decades later, Ana's son became extremely interested in this so-called Ice Witch. *Up for Adoption*


**Wow! This is my second Frozen bunny... And I don't even like Frozen that much.**

* * *

I looked around hesitantly the library hesitantly before approaching the shelf with books about the rumored Ice Witch. It was like a forbidden subject in the Castle. But, why have books about it if you didn't want anyone to read them?!

But, that wasn't the only reason. Mother always tenses up whenever the Ice Witch is brought up. There was this story about how the Queen—my _mother_ — had traveled up into the North Mountains to plead with the Ice Witch to stop the Eternal Winter. Apparently she was chased out by a conjured ice monster-slash-guard. However, Summer did return eventually. Whenever I asked Mother about this, she always looks away and refused to answer. I'm going to guess that I was right and she was angry about the Ice Queen rudeness. How dare a common witch be so disrespectful to Royalty?!

I have always been interested in the Ice Witch, though. There are so many storybooks created about her and they are all different. Some books say that she's been there for centuries and had created the "Eternal Winter" because she was displeased with Arendelle. Others say she was originally an ice sculpture who was turned human by the Trolls and were given magical powers. Father—the _king_ —vehemently denies this. And some of the storybook even say that the Ice Witch was fake and was just a cover for an experiment gone wrong by some of the scientist.

I take one of the storybooks off the shelf and tries to sneak back to my room to read it. The keyword there is _tries_. I bumped into Mother who was just entering the library. She looked surprised, but then smiled.

"How are you doing?" She asks. I smiled back and hugged her.

"I'm fine, Mother," I said, hiding the book behind my back. Mother notices and smiles mischievously.

"What'cha got there? Are you hiding for me?" She asked before lunging for the book and places it out of my reach. My eyes widened in horror. When Mother got a look at the title, her cheerful mood plummeted.

"Oh, you're reading another book about her. When will you grow out of this phase?"

"But, Mother!" I protested. "She's so interesting. There's so many stories about her and they are so outrageous. It's kinda funny sometimes how she gets punished in the..." I trailed off at the queasy look on Mother's face. "Mother, what's wrong?"

She waves me off and soon, her normal coloring returned. She glared at the book furiously.

"I sometimes wonder if the only reason the servants put these books in the library is to mock her! Those terrible people!"

I stared in shock. This was the first time I've heard any real evidence that the Ice Witch was real and that Mother actually _had_ gone on the journey. And it's even more amazing that it's from Mother herself. This was the first time I've heard her saying anything about the Ice Witch.

"So you've actually met the Witch?!" I asked excitedly, like a child begging for candy. Of course, I'm not actually a child. Twelve years is old! "What was she like?"

Mother flinched. Then, she made a funny face at me. "What makes you think I've met the Witch? I'm not saying I haven't, either. It's just—" She cut herself off. "If you want to know, find out yourself. Ask the servants or the townspeople the next time you go outside or something!"

Then, she turned around and left.

I stood there for a moment, excitement tingling in my veins. Did Mother just give me permission to find the Ice Witch?

Then, I ran to my room at top speed. I quickly packed any necessary materials into a bag. Then, I raced to find my best friend. We're off to find the Ice Witch!

* * *

In her castle, Elsa was feeling quite bored. She's been feeling bored for a long time, actually. It was summertime and the snow was kinda mushy. She didn't have lots to do... unlike Wintertime.

So, she decided. The next person to come to her would not be attacked on by Marshmallow. (There had been a few accidents the last few decades with angry villagers and such whom she never bothered. But all that happened was a few broken bones. None of them ever got close to her!) She'll send a weaker creature and if they got past it, maybe they can spend a little time with her. After all, she's been working at controlling her powers, and they didn't get out of hand that often anymore.

And so, she stood on her balcony and wished for a friendly visitor.

Of course, she wouldn't put her hopes up. It would be a shame to be disappointed to see no one come when that was usually the case anyways.

* * *

 **Okay, that was a little boring. But, it's a nice intro, anyways.**

 **So, rate it! 1 for the worst, 10 for the best!**

 **And um... anyone willing to adopt?**


End file.
